


i've given my everything, everything

by huihannie (huichuu)



Series: you know, wherever you go, i'll follow [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Nonidols, Dom/sub, Ficlet, Fluff, I really don't know, M/M, Mingyu calls him babydoll, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Wonwoo is v soft, honestly don't ask me what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: "Thethank you for taking care of mehangs unspoken overhead, and it makes something warm and sappy blossoms in Mingyu’s chest. He thinks it might be love."or the one where Mingyu just really adores his boyfriend





	i've given my everything, everything

**Author's Note:**

> Will i ever finish _i'll take your body to the moon_ and _four minutes away from a heart attack_? the world may never know…i swear i'm working on them though. i've just reached a rough patch ~~as it turns out, writing smut takes a lot out of me and i never know where to go next once it "happens" lol)~~
> 
>  
> 
> ((i was really in the mood for some soft boys, and i've had this in my drafts forever. idk if i'll ever finish it, but you never know))

It’s amazing just how _different_ Wonwoo is when he’s like this. He’s always been quiet and introverted; that’s just the way he is, but Mingyu’s never really taken the time to appreciate it until now. He’s used to the dry humor and the monotone voice Wonwoo wields like a weapon, keeping anyone who tries to get too close at arm’s length. That’s the Wonwoo he’s familiar with, the shy introvert who always has his nose in a book and his head in the clouds. _This_ Wonwoo, however, is kneeling between Mingyu’s legs, staring up at him with wide, adoring eyes that send shivers down the younger’s spine. Wonwoo’s shoulders are hunched, and his hands are clasped tightly in his lap just like Mingyu told him to – and it makes him seem smaller, more fragile, and Mingyu would be lying if he said that didn’t make him feel some kind of way.

 

Mingyu has to be careful though. Wonwoo is sensitive when he’s in this headspace, horribly self-critical and _extremely_ easy to upset. He has to be handled with care because Mingyu knows that anything he says or does is going to be taken to heart, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt his boyfriend.

 

“God, Wonwoo.” Mingyu breathes, awestruck as he cards his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. It’s black again, contrasting nicely against his skin. “You’re so pretty like this, babydoll.”

Wonwoo flushes prettily at the praise, his eyelashes fluttering as he sighs and leans into the touch. Mingyu isn’t exaggerating; he looks absolutely delectable, dressed in nothing but a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts that ride low on his hips. The shirt is one of Wonwoo’s favorites; it’s old and faded and just a tad too big, exposing his collarbones and the fading hickeys marking his neck. He looks like every wet dream Mingyu’s ever had since he turned fourteen and watched porn for the first time, and it’s _so_ not fair.

 

“Have you been a good boy this week, Wonwoo?” asks Mingyu, moving his hand to cup Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

Had it been any other day, Wonwoo might have bristled at being addressed so informally, but today, he shudders and whines quietly in the back of his throat as he nods.

 

“Of course you were!” Mingyu coos, smiling fondly as he ruffles Wonwoo’s hair. “My Wonwoo is the best.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is small and meek, and he can’t quite meet Mingyu’s gaze, but he gets the point across all the same. Mingyu’s always been good at reading between the lines, and this is no different. The _thank you for taking care of me_ hangs unspoken overhead, and it makes something warm and sappy blossom in Mingyu’s chest. He thinks it might be love.

 

“C’mere so I can kiss you properly.”

 

Wonwoo scrambles to his feet and straddles Mingyu’s lap, stumbling a little in his enthusiasm. He’s half-hard in his shorts, and Wonwoo whimpers when he realizes that Mingyu’s staring, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Wonwoo hides his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, pouting cutely even as he trembles with need.

 

“Ah, none of that.” Mingyu reprimands, poking Wonwoo’s side, laughing delightedly at the way it makes him squirm. “I want to see you, babydoll.”

Wonwoo squeaks and clings tighter, shaking his head and burying his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu can feel him smiling against his shoulder, and he lets out a long, melodramatic sigh that makes Wonwoo giggle. As cute as Wonwoo is, Mingyu knows he shouldn't keep coddling him. He knows what his boyfriend is after.

 

“ _Wonwoo_ , you’re being bad,” he says gently, stroking the small of Wonwoo’s back. There’s no real force behind the words, but the underlying warning is there. “I thought you were my good boy, hm? Was I wrong?”

 

“N-No!” Wonwoo whines, looking a little put out as he pulls back to stare at Mingyu pitifully. “I’ll be good.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Okay, I believe you.”

 

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s cheek, and his heart melts a little at the way his boyfriend crinkles his nose, huffing quietly at the sappiness of the gesture before hiding his face into Mingyu’s chest. They stay like that for a while, curled up together on the couch, and just enjoy each other’s company. 

 

Wonwoo gets easily overwhelmed sometimes, Mingyu knows that, so he tries his best to make things easier for him. He knows that Wonwoo isn’t used to this – isn’t used to being very forthcoming with his feelings, doesn’t really know how to handle being showered in affection and letting someone into his space – and that’s okay. Mingyu doesn’t mind. He’s just happy to be here at all, so he’ll take whatever Wonwoo’s willing to give him.

 

“Won?” he murmurs after some time, kissing the crown of his boyfriend’s head. “You awake, babydoll?”

 

Wonwoo stirs slightly in his lap, making a sleepy sound of affirmation.

 

“Do you want to play for a bit or do you want to nap some more?” Mingyu asks gently. “Either one is fine with me. It’s just whatever you want to do.”

 

There’s a moment of silence before Wonwoo replies, sounding a little embarrassed as he fidgets with Mingyu’s shirt sleeve. 

 

“I’m not really, uh, tired anymore, Gyu.” He turns pink again, and Mingyu internally swoons at how cute Wonwoo looks when he’s flustered. “Can we, y’know, uh…?” He trails off, shy.

 

“Of course, babydoll.” Mingyu kisses the tip of Wonwoo’s nose. “We can do whatever you want. Wanna go to the bedroom? It’ll be a lot more comfortable than the couch.”

 

“If you want…”

 

Wonwoo lets himself be ushered down the hallway and into their bedroom, making himself comfortable on the bed as Mingyu locks the door behind them. Neither of their roommates are supposed to be home any time soon, but Mingyu does it anyway because Soonyoung has no concept of personal boundaries and Junhui can be a little oblivious sometimes, and he really doesn’t want to risk either of them walking in on them _again._ The first time had been mortifying enough, and Mingyu’s really not in any hurry to relive the incident. Besides, locking the door seems to put Wonwoo at ease, which is always a good thing.

 

“Kiss me?” Wonwoo says quietly, biting his lip. “Please?”

 

“How could I possibly say no to such a pretty face?” Mingyu teases as he joins Wonwoo on the bed, grinning at the exasperated look that crosses his face. “Alright gorgeous, how do you want me?”


End file.
